


nearly killed in a nasty way

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry has a slight accident. Blame the unicorn horn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sighs at my mountain of unfinished fics.

_"Ooohhh,"_  I whined, cradling my throbbing forehead with my hands. I shut my eyes and still felt the room spin around me. "Bob, make a note to never use crushed unicorn horn for anything." I opened my eyes and saw only the afterimages of the blast, colors mixing and turning and changing the shapes of everything in my line of vision. The lab smelled of burned cat hair and smoke, and hell, it was going to linger in here for days.

I shut my eyes again. The darkness was nicer.

Bob's sharp whistle rebounded in my head with a bolt of sudden pain. "Danger, Will Robinson, danger.You've had a lab accident."

"No, really?"

The skull made a tutting sound. "Come on, Captain Obvious. You need to get away from these fumes."

Clumsily, I stumbled up the steps with my eyes opened just a crack. Bob's commentary wasn't helping.

"Put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door…" he sang cheerfully. " _Out the door and away from dangerous supernatural fuuuumes…."_

I inhaled gulps of fresh air, my lungs thankful before I doubled over with heavy coughing. Eyes watering, I opened them and the world started its rendition of a Tilt-a-Whirl. Up, up,  _up_  my right wall went. Down,  _down_ , down the floor and my vision…

Hells bells.

The floor.

The realization struck just as my face made direct contact with it. I groaned in pain and Bob laughed from below.

"Get over here and let me kill you," I muttered.

A voice said above me, "Before your amazing wizardly lab skills endanger everyone else?" I raised my head and blinked. The world corrected itself slightly; just enough for me to make out that Murphy was in a low crouch in front of me. "I've been standing here for five minutes, you ass. The only indication that I've had of you being here was the explosion below."

I slurred something incomprehensive. My room tilted from side-to-side, making my stomach roll unpleasantly. "Please help me, O Mighty Short Person."

"Are you drunk?" Murphy peered at my face, rubbing away a smudge of ash that was on my cheek. "Don't you have in a brochure that says spell casting while intoxicated—"

"Blame the unicorn horn," I interrupted. Blinking rapidly helped things return to their stationary settings. A smile grew as Murphy stood, dragging me up with her. I swayed on my feet; I curled an arm around her waist and steadied myself by resting my chin on her head.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, Bob has the rest contained downstairs." I breathed in the scent of her hair. It was so much better than what was in the lair at the moment. I sighed happily. "Think you can help my sad self by throwing me into the shower?"

Murphy's hand rested on my back. She snorted. "Finally, a chance to figure how such a tall wizard stays clean in a small shower."

"So much for our normal game night," I muttered, my face turning red. I turned to her. "Why, Ms. Murphy, are you taking advantage of an injured and pathetic man?"


End file.
